Nevermore
N'evermore' Nevermore is Dawn's mind where she usually keeps her unstable emotions. The mirror is the key to unlocking the mind scape. Nevermore makes a brief apperance in Avengers Assemble epidose 24. It was releaved that Dawn's emotions are conjoined to her almighty powers and abilities, meaning that any type of emotions, ranging from happiness to lust to sadness will ultimately lead to devastation and destruction of the Infinite Outverses/Megaverses . *Dangerous Emotions: Happiness Sadness Bravery Anger Lust Lazeliness Cleanliness Fear Sorrow Grief Frustration Rudeness Joy (*All of them are connected to Dawn's mental/emotional illness: Will lead to devasting and downfall of infinite existences) Emotion Empowerment Associations Emotion Weaponry Emotional Trigger Empathy Emotion Manipulation Emotional Consistency Emotional Energy Manipulation Empathic Casting Empathic Element Manipulation Empathic Organic Manipulation Empathic Technology Manipulation Empathic Thermal Manipulation Empathic Weather Manipulation Self-Power Augmentation History Guy and Tenzu were sent to Nevermore after accidently triggering Dawn's mirror, which is a portal into her mind. After meeting all three of Dawn's emoticlones, the real Dawn appears after happy, brave, timidty disappears. Dawn explains to Thor and Loki that the mirror was a portal to her "mind and it's not a toy" while being angry at Guy. Inhabinats Emoticlones- alertnate versions of Dawn's personality. Each one looks like Dawn but have different color necklaces and hair dye. Black Birds told Thor and Loki to turn back, but then attacking them. Emoticlones Pink (Happiness)- The Pink Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's happiness. Pink is more cheerful than Dawn. Pink is also cheerful, expressive, and outgoing. She laughed at Thor and Loki when they thought they were falling to their deaths but the ground was upside down, so they landed painfully. Her domain is a forest with yellow skies, pink clouds, and floating strawberries. Grey (Timidity)- The Grey Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's timidity, rejection,sadness, inserucity, and loneliness. She is extremely apologtic and regretful. She is constanity apologizing to Thor and Loki for what Dawn did or say to them. Due to her insercuties, her domain is an indestruable maze. Green (Brave)- The Green Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's bravery,and fighting spirit, which makes her a tomboy like Fiona. She enjoys fighting, and she displays feats of strentgh that suprasses the strongest character in the series. She also likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express trimunph. Orange (Lazeliness)- The Orange Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's lazeliness. Not much known about her but in the comic, Hawkeye stated that she is "miss rude". Purple (Passion)- The Purple Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's femmine side. Like Pink and Green, she has a loving smile. Since she appered in the episode "Nevermore", there is a possibility that Dawn has a crush on Thor Odinson. Brown (Cleanliness)- The Brown Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's clean side, making her the hygienic one of the Senju. In the comic, Fiona stated that she is very "hygienic in love'". Yellow (Smart)- The Yellow Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's knowledge, intelligence, and book smarts. Unlike Brave Dawn, she is usually the one who solves problems with brains instead of brawns. As seen in the comic, she and Grey were the only two who did not run away from the Avengers. Red (Rage)- The Red Dawn is the embodiment of Dawn's anger and rage, which takes the form of her demons. Red also appears in Team Senju GO along with Happy Timidity, Lazeliness and Passion. Red also makes her brief appearance in Nevermore as the antongist.